There are many integrated circuit applications where it is desirable to reduce the resistance and inductance of signal lines in circuits normally associated with frontside wire bond pad connections. For example, because of the inductance associated with wire bond pad connections to the emitter of NPN hetero-junction bipolar transistors (HBT), the maximum practical operating frequency of circuits using NPN HBTs in wire bond packages is about 3 GHz even though the transistors are capable of running at higher frequencies. Therefore, there is a need for interconnect structures and methods of fabricating interconnect structures with reduced inductance and resistance for connecting signals to circuit elements of integrated circuits.